


Never Forever 一去不復返

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry愛著的那個Harrison Wells，是個根本不存在的人。他既不是逆閃電本人，也不是任一地球的Dr. Wells，他只活在Barry生命中一段時間裡，一去不復返。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 3





	Never Forever 一去不復返

Dr. Harrison Wells英俊、風趣幽默、才華橫溢，是Barry Allen的偶像、他一直以來追趕的目標。他從小就夢想成為像Harrison那樣的科學家，哪怕不能與他並肩，也希望能跟隨他身後，為推動科學進步盡一分力，為人類未來發展作出一分貢獻。

就像……就像英雄一樣。

可惜，現實不比夢想，總是遺憾處處。長大後，他沒能如願進入S.T.A.R.實驗室，研究他心心念念的量子力學，而是成為了中城警局一名法證科學家。但他閒暇時總會留意Dr. Wells的動向，緬懷漸行漸遠的理想。這個習慣已經融入他的生活裡，難以切割開來。

粒子加速器發動當晚，Barry自然也去了S.T.A.R.實驗室聽Harrison Wells的演說。看著那人西裝革履，在閃光燈下談笑自若，他的心跳突然就快了一拍、一拍、再一拍，怦怦亂跳起來。

Harrison站在台上，微笑著說：「未來從今晚開始。我和我小組在這裡做的研究，會改變我們對物理的了解，會帶來能量方面的進步、醫學方面的進步。相信我，這個未來會來得比想像中快。」燈光與相機閃光紛紛照在他的眼鏡上，映出光芒，仿佛他的瞳仁也透著光，如他雙眸般湛藍深沉的光。燦似星辰的光暈中央有個旋渦，不容分說把人吸進去，吸進藍藍的深海裡徜徉。

那一刻，Barry才明白，原來不需要認識一個人，單是這樣遠遠看著，就足以愛上對方。

只消一眼，他就愛上了Harrison Wells，愛上了那個藍眸裡有著星辰大海的科學家。

* * *

粒子加速器爆炸，Barry陷入昏迷九個月，一覺醒來後，如在夢中，一下子跨過了原先最遠最遠的距離。曾經高高在上的Harrison Wells跌落神壇，從遙不可及，到如今近在咫尺。以前，Barry需要拼命踮起腳尖，抬頭仰望。現在那人失去了雙腿，坐在輪椅上，他只需要輕輕低下頭，就能盡收眼底。

以另一種方式成為了英雄的Barry，獲得與偶像共事的機會。他小心翼翼，慎之又慎，害怕這個過於美好的夢會一觸即碎。畢竟，就連最瘋狂的夢裡，Barry也不曾幻想過能與Dr. Wells朝夕相對。

不止。

那人還成為了他的導師，手把手教導他、指引他。每次聽見Dr. Wells在耳邊柔聲低語，說 _跑吧，Barry，跑吧_ ，Barry真正想跑進的，是他的心裡。

他對自己，和對Cisco、對Caitlin，是不同的。他望著自己的目光那麼溫柔、自己受傷的時候他那麼著急，看見自己進步他那麼高興……他說過， _也許我不關心別人，Barry，但我關心你。_ 那人會不會，也有一點喜歡自己呢？Barry想。

以前，願意付錢去買Dr. Wells親筆簽名的男孩，現在，願意付出一切換取Dr. Wells一個回眸。

Barry的美夢差一點點就能徹底成真。

只要他鼓起勇氣。

只要他向Dr. Wells告白。

只要Dr. Wells接受。

只要Dr. Wells肯和他在一起。

那一晚Barry喝了很多很多的酒，多到有著極速者新陳代謝的他都喝醉了。他腳步不穩地走回S.T.A.R.實驗室，毫不意外看見深夜加班的Dr. Wells。喝醉了的他看什麼都是星星，而Dr. Wells.是當中最大最亮眼的那顆。

Harrison看見他這麼晚醉醺醺闖進來，有點驚訝：「Mr. Allen？」

聽見那熟悉的磁性氣音，Barry腦海裡理智那根弦一下子就斷掉了，他幾乎是撲進對方懷裡。「Dr. Wells……」

輕輕推了幾下推不動，Harrison就由得他抱著了。「嗯？」

那聲「嗯？」上揚的音調聽在耳裡，Barry只覺腦子發熱，熱得發燙，燙得和臉頰一樣。「Dr. Wells……我、我喜歡你……」

Harrison一怔。「你是玩真心話大冒險輸了嗎。」他挑起眉毛，問道。

「不是。」Barry拼命搖頭道，厚著臉皮往他身上蹭，用翠綠濕潤的雙眸眼巴巴望著他。

隨即Harrison聞到他渾身酒氣，失笑道：「你喝醉了，Barry。」

「我這是酒後吐真言。」Barry嘟噥道。

「哦？」Harrison漫不經心敷衍著他。

Barry咬咬唇，不顧一切把嘴貼上去。很輕很輕一碰，輕得像微風拂過，像是害怕太過用力，眼前的人就會如幻夢般碎掉。終於吻到朝思暮想的雙唇，既溫暖，又冰涼。僅僅感受到那嘴唇的紋路，就令他雙腿發軟，渾身顫抖，快要迷失自我。

Harrison沒有回吻，只是靜靜看著他。那藍眸毫無波瀾，沉靜如海，冷淡得像個局外人。Barry頓時洩了氣似的，退了開來，向下滑去，把頭埋進了Harrison的膝蓋。

這時，Harrison終於有反應了，一隻手指挑起Barry的下巴，問道：「你真的喜歡我？」

Barry抬著醉眼，扁著嘴，點了點頭。

聞言，深藍色的瞳仁裡漾起波紋，似是茫茫大海風兩欲來，海上泛起了一抹紅光，又轉眼被浪潮淹沒。「明早你酒醒了，我再問你最後一次。」Harrison的指節輕輕撫過Barry的臉。「想清楚再給我答案，Barry。」

Barry以為那紅光只是錯覺，沒有上心，沉浸在Dr. Wells湛藍的雙眸裡，隨著波浪浮浮沉沉，一陣醉意侵襲，漸漸，漸漸進入夢鄉。

第二天早上醒來的時候，Barry發現自己睡在Dr. Wells實驗室裡的專屬休息室內，Dr. Wells坐在一旁的輪椅上，一手點著唇，目不轉睛盯著Barry好一會兒，忽然開口道：「你想清楚了嗎？」

Barry先是一呆，而後昨晚的記憶湧上心頭，瞬開羞紅了臉。「Dr. Wells，我、我——」

Harrison打斷了他：「想清楚了嗎？」

Barry不敢對上他的目光，低下頭結結巴巴道：「我、我……」

平日溫和的Harrison一反常態，變得咄咄逼人，不依不饒追問道：「Barry Allen，你想好答案了嗎？」

單是那人口中說出自己的全名，就令Barry靈魂戰慄。他握緊拳頭，下定了決心，坐了起來，怯生生抬眸道：「Dr. Wells，我是真的喜歡你。」尾音都是顫的。

Harrison聽見，笑了，笑得如海裡生出花來，千樹萬樹梨花開。然後他鉗住Barry的下巴，俯身吻了下去。

那雙藍眼睛此刻字面意義的近在眼前，寬闊廣袤得不可思議，深邃如黑洞，深深凝視著Barry，似是要把他捲進去，徹底吞沒。Barry原以為Dr. Wells的吻會溫柔如水，溫柔得如對方眼裡那一抹藍，怎知道和想像中相去甚遠。這個吻滿滿是掠奪與佔有的意味，又是啃又是咬，吻得Barry喘不氣來。

下一秒，四目相對間，湛藍化為赤紅，大海變作血海，紅色閃電在內掀起滔天巨浪，像是海神拿著三叉戟攪動一樣。Harrison眼裡透出的光不再是藍色的，而是紅色的。本應雙腿不良於行的他，眨眼就站了起來，把Barry撞到了牆上。

猝不及防。Barry驚慌之下想掙扎，所有反抗動作卻被一一化解，只換來唇舌間更凶狠的入侵，直到Barry覺得快要窒息了，那人才放開了他。沒來得及喘幾口氣，Barry又被對方的嘴牢牢堵住，Harrison的舌頭在他口腔裡恣意肆虐，不肯罷休。

待Barry被吻到暈乎乎了，迷迷糊糊之間，聽到Harrison輕輕道：「說話要算數，閃電俠，你敢反悔我就殺了你。」磁性的氣音再次聽起來，竟是教人不寒而慄。

Harrison摩挲著Barry的臉，力度很輕很輕，卻像隨時會捏上他的喉嚨一樣。Barry一時呆住，想在熟悉的藍眸裡尋求安慰，看到的只有陌生的兩眼紅光。

「Dr. Wells……」Barry喃喃開口道。

「我叫Eobard。Eobard Thawne。」那人糾正道，而後再次覆身吻上。

Barry既慌亂又迷茫，他看到Dr. Wells的藍眸總是心生愛慕，但眼前屬於Eobard的紅眸只叫他……心生畏懼。唇上是熱切的親吻，可是Barry心裡一點一點冷了下來，滿心滿眼滿佈疑問：這個人是誰？Dr. Wells呢？Dr. Wells在哪裡？

* * *

「你害我回不了家，Barry，你得賠我一個，才說得過去。」Harrison Wells——不，Eobard Thawne——這樣說著，堂而皇之搬進了Barry的公寓裡。

私人空間被入侵，Barry霎時間有點不適應，尤其當Eobard對自己的裝潢、品味與擺設評頭品足。

看到一整個超人手辦陳列櫃，Eobard立馬不高興了，硬是逼Barry扔掉。Barry只好假意答應，暫存到Iris家裡。而後Eobard買了個閃電俠模型，用噴漆噴成黃色，堅稱這是逆閃電，執意放在正中央。

Barry搞不懂怎麼宿敵可以這麼理直氣壯，偏偏事事如他所願。猶記Eobard揭露身份那天，認真道：「過去是我錯了，我們重新開始好嗎？」他的聲音不由自主微微震動起來，把道歉都說得像威脅。同時，他的語氣如此輕描淡寫，仿佛在說今天天氣真好。

原來最諷刺的不是自己誤打誤撞跟殺母仇人告白了，而是殺母仇人信以為真，要和自己重新開始，Barry茫然。「如果我說不好呢？」他輕輕問道。

Eobard靜了幾秒，緩緩道：「未來科技很發達，去除記憶不是什麼難事，Barry，我可以幫你把不開心的事忘記得一乾二淨。」

_不答應，就要給我洗腦嗎？_ Barry想笑，但又笑不出來，只能垂下頭，低低「嗯」了一聲。Eobard視之為答應和好，滿意地把他擁入懷中。他勉強扯出一個笑容，嘴裡乾澀。

回憶被一聲輕笑打斷，Barry回過神來，只見Eobard看著書櫃的藏書，彎起唇角：「噢，Barry，你不只買了我的自傳，還收藏了我出版的全套科學叢書？」書櫃最顯眼處，一整排的Harrison Wells、Harrison Wells、Harrison Wells。作者全是Harrison Wells。

Barry有點不好意思，靦腆笑了笑。

Eobard心情變得愉快起來，問道：「是簽名版嗎？」說著，他從櫃上抽出自傳，翻開第一頁，看見是一片空白，就取出鋼筆，在上面簽了兩個大字。「世上獨一無二的簽名本，簽的我的真名。」他顯擺似的遞給Barry。

Barry接過，看著Harrison Wells自傳上簽了Eobard Thawne的名字，哭笑不得。忽然想起了什麼，他順勢問道：「下午Dr. McGee有個關於量子領域的講座，要一起去嗎？」

「不了，這些落後一百年的科學有什麼好聽的。」Eobard興致缺缺道。「不如你留在家裡陪我，你想學什麼，我教你什麼。」他兩眼發光，滿懷期待。

Barry臉容抽搐了一下，上次他信了這套鬼話，Eobard教著教著就教到了床上，把他折騰了個半死。他不會再上當了，堅決搖了搖頭。

Eobard計劃落空，惋惜地嘆了口氣。「那你去吧，回來時順便幫我買個大貝利漢堡。」

「行。對了，Cisco說你很久沒去S.T.A.R.實驗室了。」Barry提醒道。

「沒意思，都是些過時的科技。」Eobard擺擺手。「我又不敢研究最新的未來技術，我可不想時間亡靈找上我。交給Cisco全權負責就好，碰上解決不了的問題再讓他找我。」他敷衍道。

_S.T.A.R.實驗室對你來說就是些過時的科技嗎？_ Barry想問。S.T.A.R.實驗室……曾經改變過世界。Eobard無意中透露過原本的Harrison Wells成功啟動粒子加速器，和Tess Morgan一起，在2020年。Barry亟欲看到的未來，終是實現了——在另一條時間線上。在這條時間線裡，原身早就被Eobard殺死，這段未來，這段過去，不復存在。真正的Harrison Wells，也不曾存在。

臨出門前，Barry回頭看了一眼。Eobard躺在床上，擺弄他如今卸下偽裝，可以隨心所欲使用的神速力。他的手抖動成殘影，雙眼冒著紅光，再也看不出半分蔚藍的色調了。

* * *

聽完講座後，Barry滿腦子都是剛才Dr. McGee所說的，假如當初粒子加速器啟動成功了，科學發展會怎樣一日千里。 _而不是炸毀半座中心城，奪去無數性命。_ 突然，他不想回去了，不想回去面對那熟悉又陌生的面容。 _是什麼變了呢？_ 當那人是Dr. Wells的時候，他恨不得時時刻刻注視著他；當那人成為了Eobard Thawne，他卻避之不及。

回家路上，碰見幾個超能力者作惡—— _又是粒子加速器爆炸的產物_ ——Barry出手制止。對面一個能操縱金屬，一個能控制水，Barry憑借速度以一敵二，遊刃有餘。正當他佔上風，第三個超能力者出現，單憑肉眼看不出擁有什麼超能力，但對方仿佛能預測到他的行動，接二連三出現在他前行路線上。Barry措手不及，挨了好幾下打。

連續幾次突擊失敗，反遭埋伏，Barry不敢輕舉妄動了。早前被他壓著打的兩人重整陣線，和第三人聯起手來。這下子Barry更招架不住了，連連後退，一時不備被打中，胸口痛得像是肋骨斷掉了。

Barry見勢不妙，一邊防守，一邊打開通訊器，呼叫S.T.A.R.實驗室。「喂？」另一端傳來Cisco的聲音，Barry急急叫道：「Dr. Wells呢？快找Dr. Wells！」

「他很久沒來了，你忘了嗎？」Cisco嘆道。「他不用假裝成別人，就懶得再玩慈愛導師的遊戲了。」

Barry心臟驟停了一秒，一秒延遲，就被三方攻擊同時命中，胸前一陣氣血洶湧，嘴角流出血來。

「Barry你受傷了嗎？」Cisco驚道。「你的數值怎麼回事？」

還沒來得及回答，敵方又再展開攻勢，Barry避了幾下，還是中了幾招，這次吐出了一大口血。

眼前一切化作模糊的光影，Barry體力終告不支，倒在地上。耳邊Cisco焦急的叫喊漸漸遠去，感官開始失靈，身上的拳打腳踢仿如撓癢。 _這就是結局嗎？_ Barry想， _不是死在宿敵手上，而是死在不知名的超能力者圍毆之下。_ 往日他也曾如此窩囊，但那時總有一把溫柔低沉的聲音教他怎麼走出困局，化險為夷。

死前的走馬燈閃回了一幕幕Dr. Wells以往教導他的畫面：教他如何滅火、如何澆熄化學物質、如何穿牆、如何行走水上。 _「超速轉動你的手臂，創造出一個導風漏斗，把房間裡的空氣都吸走。」「磷無法在真空環境燃燒，你要創造一個。」「如果你能和空氣產生共振，你的身體——你的細胞會處於興奮狀態，這樣你就能穿過一面牆。」「要在水上跑，大約需要時速650英里。」_

明明是不久之前的事，卻仿如隔世。就在他以為美夢成真那天，那個人就此消失，從此不見，自此Barry心口空了一個大洞——逆閃電慣用的手段。 _這是什麼新型的復仇方式嗎？_ Barry忍不住想。偽裝成溫文爾雅的導師，引誘你沉淪，再一手撕毀面具，把美夢粉碎得徹徹底底。

Eobard Thawne真的對Barry Allen恨之入骨，不是嗎？他殺了他的母親，奪去他的父親，又毀掉他最愛的人。

眼角愈來愈酸，眼皮愈來愈重，Barry心裡卻驟覺輕鬆。也許醒來後，他會發現一切只是場噩夢。 _也許醒來後……_

即將失去意識的前一刻，他感覺到了另一股神速力，相似又相異，相斥又相吸。就像他的……相反。那股力量，以無法想像的超高速度跑向這裡。黃衣極速者迅雷不及掩耳闖入戰圈，把Barry救走。他的速度很快、力度卻很輕，怕用力過度把人捏碎了似的，Barry躺在他懷裡，宛如浸泡在溫暖的神速力裡，傷勢竟漸漸好轉了。

Barry擺脫生命危險，Eobard就回過頭來，用陰沉的目光盯著把閃電俠打傷的三個超能力者，一字一字道：「你們找死。」

一道紅色閃電閃過，他就放倒了其中兩人，第三個閃了開來。「預言者嗎？」Eobard轉眼間就想明白了，不甚在意道。「那試試接下這招，如何？」話音剛落，黃衣人的身影一分為五，從五個方向朝他口中的預言者襲來。這一次，預言者沒能閃避開來了。

Eobard獰笑著，一步一步朝倒地不起的敵人走去，腳邊感受到微弱的拉扯，低頭看去。

「不要……不要殺人……」知道他要做什麼，Barry扯著他的褲腳虛弱地道，不住搖頭。

「Barry。」Eobard居高臨下俯視著他，雙眼怒極失控，發出恐怖的紅光。「他們差點殺了你。」說完，他輕輕掙開Barry的手，走上前去。

Barry只能眼睜睜看著那人走向已經無力反抗的敵人，痛下殺手。那一刻，他就和十五年前那個只能坐在地上，看著母親被殺，慘死眼前的小男孩一樣無助。Eobard特意把動作拖到很慢很慢，手伸進胸腔裡緩緩攪動，充份享受響徹耳邊的慘叫，才活活掏出了三顆心臟。鮮血濺了一身，逆閃電濺滿了血的制服，竟與閃電俠的諷刺地有點相像。

完事後，Eobard回到Barry身邊，跪了下來，把他擁入懷中。「沒事吧，Barry？」他脫下頭套，長長嘆了口氣。「下次有什麼講座我還是陪你去吧。要是我來晚了，你就成了一具屍體了。」他不放心，量了量Barry的脈搏，又替他擦去嘴邊的血跡。

聞到對方身上濃濃的血腥味，Barry喉嚨發緊，臉上露出痛苦的神色，眼淚一滴一滴流了下來。見他哭個不停，Eobard以為他太痛了，摟得更緊了。Eobard哄孩子般輕拍他的背，抹去他額頭的汗水，凝視著他。那眼神如此灼熱，眼裡飽含愛意。但是，神速力未撤去，眼裡還是透著紅光。Barry見狀，哭得更厲害了。

——他愛的人，雙眼深藍似海，而不是像這樣，鮮紅如血。


End file.
